Blooded stealer
by howlingwolffate
Summary: This is a twilight/harry potter cross over with Jasper/Harry if you no like than no read summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Blooded Stealer**

**This is a twilight, harry potter cross over XD please enjoy oh and it is a Jasper/Harry pairing you know like than fuck off ^_^ ok? Anyways on with the summary!**

**Summary: What happens if Harry potter had a twin and he was named the boy-who-lived instead? Noticing that harry was ignored by his own parents and Sirius (Padfoot) and Rumnus (is that how you spell it?!) decide to take harry away and soon find out that he is a body stealer but can only steal animals bodies. What happens when the Cullan's get involved and soon find out that Jasper is Harry's blood mate? WARNING! GREY HARRY, SRIRUS AND RUMNUS**

**Fate (me): Alright I own nothing except the plot line!**

**Jasper: so don't report her just because she sucks at summaries…**

**Me: how mean!**

**Harry: Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry watched from his room as his parents and his 'little angel' of a brother having a birthday party without even though it's his birthday as well and on the table all the presents were for his brother, Cain none for him. Currently it was their 14th birthday and Cain was able to go home after being at Hogwarts for half the year to celebrate his birthday. Everyone shunned poor harry as he made his way from his room to down stairs into the backyard. Well almost everyone shunned out Harry all except his two godfathers Sirius and Remous who harry called Padfoot and Moony. Harry was the only one allowed to call them by their nickname for Cain just acted like a spoiled little brat in their eyes and the twins' father, James didn't pay attention to Sirius or Rumnus who James claims are his two best friends.

"Hey cub," Harry turned around to see Padfoot and Moony at the back of the crowd like himself. Harry run toward the both of them and hugged them tightly.

"You guys couldn't go wish Cain a happy birthday?" Harry sneered at the name of his five minute older brother. Moony and Padfoot just laughed as Sirius easily picked up harry even though he was 14 he was underweight and since he hadn't had much food growing up since his parents even when harry was little treated Cain like a king, forgetting that harry even existed so only making food for three most of the nights. Harry was about the size of a 10 year old even though he looked 14. Padfoot and Moony were furious when they found out Lilly (Harry's mother) only made enough food for James, Cain and herself.

"Cub when was the last time you at this time," Moony said seriously when Sirius with ease picked up Harry.

"As in just food or a real meal?" Harry said quietly.

"Real meal Cub," Even Sirius took on the nickname Cub for harry since Remous's werewolf side and human side see harry as their Cub or kid soon Sirius saw harry as his cub as well since his Animagus side and human said saw him as his cub as well.

"Hmm maybe last week sometime," Sirius and l Remous looked at each other when harry said 'maybe' and today was Sunday! This means Harry hadn't a decent meal since he went to Rumnus's house last week.

"Cub haven't you been making yourself food since then," Remous and Sirius couldn't take in harry since they lived in an apartment with a policy of no kids allowed but the manager took pity on Harry once he learned his life story of his own parents not taking good care of them.

"Well Lilly said-" Sirius stopped Harry when he said his mother's name.

"Cub when did you start referring to your mother as Lilly?" Harry dropped his head on Sirius's shoulder and asked if they could go inside since people were starting to notice the trio. Remous and Sirius agreed and went to Harry's room not before Sirius shoot a death glare at James and Lilly hugging Cain as he was stuffing his cubby face with cake. James shuddered under the glare as the trio made it to Harry's room. As they entered, they glanced around and found it as bare as ever even the toys they had gotten for harry were gone.

"Cub where are all your things all you have in here other than furniture are a couple of books on the desk, a lamp on the nightstand and clothes in the closet. You don't even have the 'Nightshade' (A/N: This is a good book to read you should if you ever get the chance) poster up anymore," Rumnus comment.

Harry rubbed his arm like he was cold as he starred at the so much interesting floor, "Cain came in here looking for something and saw the toys and post and complained to Lilly and James that he didn't have them and they took them from me and gave them to Cain who just took them happily and not even a day later I found the poster turn to shreds outside," This made Remous and Sirius even more pissed off and Harry knew it, Remous and Sirius had gotten everything including clothes for harry and nothing for Cain and they knew it made Cain beyond mad but they didn't care the kid got everything he wanted anyways and he even gotten a unicorn when he was younger while Harry was forced it take care of it after a week of Cain having it before he got tired of it since it wouldn't let anyone but harry ride it which made James get rid of it since he realized it was making Harry happy and Cain mad and upset since the unicorn liked Harry over him.

"This is the last straw!" Sirius growled and stormed out of the room leaving a confused Harry and a semi understanding Remous behind.

"Now Harry why have you been calling you parents by their names?" Remous said once the door shut; the question made Harry flinch and tears began to fall which caused Remous to hug his Cub.

"Lilly claimed that I was a needy child and said that I didn't deserve to live under her roof since I took up to much space that could easily be given to Cain. Once Dumbledore said Cain was of age to go to Hogwarts to learn magic, James said that I was useless and that they didn't see me as their kid anymore so why should I consider them my parents so they told me to call them by their names." Harry was now in full blown tears as Remous put him in his lap and rocked the crying teen.

* * *

As Sirius closed the door he stormed down stairs and into the party some looked surprised to see him others just simply ignored him as he made his way to Lilly and James. Once he reached them James turned to Sirius like he was the best person in the whole world, Sirius almost threw up in disgust.

"It's nice to finally see you again Sirius! It's great you took time off your schedule to wish Cain a Happy birthday so what did you get him? Or is it a surprise?" Sirius couldn't keep a straight face any longer once Lilly started talking.

"Yes I would like to know what you got Cain since you spend all your time and money on that brat that lives in Cain's soon to be storage," Lily stated proudly.

"His. Name. Is. Harry!" Sirius growled, "Since you can't even take care of your own son I am keeping him and never returning, Remous already agreed once we get Harry out of this hell hole of a house you will never speak to us again is that understood!" Everyone froze after hearing Sirius yell.

"Why are you taking sides with that ungrateful brat!?" James screamed back.

"Harry isn't the ungrateful brat James, Cain is he treats all of you like you're his servants! Whatever Cain wants you give it to him even if it almost turns you broke! All Harry wanted was you to love him! But no you had to listen to that marshmallow of a son," Cain looked close to tears of anger after hearing his godfather say that to him. Cain claimed he still had his baby fat even though he is really fat from all the junk food he eats and never any fruits or veggies, Cain had his mother's hair and his father's eyes.

"Don't talk about my son that way!" Lilly screeched but Sirius already turned away and headed upstairs to Harry's room.

Once in the room Sirius found Harry asleep on the bed with Remous done packing all of Harry's things.

"We need to buy harry a lot of things since whatever wasn't clothes minus books Cain always took," Remous explained even more to Sirius while he picked up the two bags of luggage while Sirius picked up Harry. Once they were in the car they drove off to their apartment they shared, it was common knowledge that Sirius and Remous were living together because they were mates and married, even though they don't tell people that had to figure it out on their own even though all they had the signs in front of their faces.

"Were will we go?" Remous asks, even though the two live in a cheap apartment they were really rich since Sirius was the heir to the Black family.

"Forks, Vancouver I have family down there and be warned they are werewolves, Remous though they can transform into wolves at any time," Sirius said firmly.

"How is that possible?!" Remous said shocked.

"Their more like shape shifters or Animagus's than werewolves though they are taller than me or you when they are in their wolf forms," Sirius explained.

* * *

**FORKS**

As the Cullen family started doing their weekly cleaning with the help of Bella and Reneesme (is that how it's spelled?) Alice picked up a vase only to drop it as a vision assaulted her. Everyone ran to Alice's side as she saw the vision.

**VISION**

"So this is it?" a boy with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes asked.

An adult sitting in the car in the front seat laughed at the younger one as they entered Forks, the adult had brown hair and grey eyes, "Yes cub this is Forks Padfoot has family here," Though Alice's vision eyes she saw this adult kind of blurry along with the kid for some reason but her view switched to the said Padfoot who was driving.

"Yes it's been awhile since I last saw Billy," Padfoot had black hair and black hair, what he said shocked Alice for she only knew one Billy in Forks and that was Jacob's father.

"Isn't Billy your brother Padfoot?" the nameless kid asked innocently.

"Yes cub Billy is my brother I haven't seen him since his child was about five I think, anyways Moony how long till we reach the house?" Padfoot asked Moony as they turned they truly entered Forks.

**END OF VISION**

"New comers are coming to Forks," Alice gasped as the vision ended.

"How many and are they a threat," Carlille (is this how you spell it?) asked.

"I don't think so all that I saw was the two adults and a kid in the car for some one of the adults and the kid looked blurry but the kid was referred to as cub while the adult with brown hair was called Moony and the black haired adult was referred to as Padfoot." Carlille took in what Alice said as Reneesme ran to the door and opened it to find Jacob as she hugged him.

"Is there anything else the three said?" Esme asked

"Yes it was weird Padfoot," This caught Jacob's attention from Reneesme immediately, "said that they had family in town and that Padfoot and Billy were brothers," The shocked all the vampires in the room.

"How is that possible?" Rose asked while Emmet just looked confused.

"Well looks like uncle Sirius is coming to town," Jacob said beaming with happiness while all the vamps looked at him and all said:

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Me: Well I had this story for a while before Blood Moon I guess I forgot about it…oops.**

**Padfoot: Wow you fail**

**Moony: be nice Sirius…**

**Padfoot: Fine…**

**Me: I own nothing but the story line! Please comment if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOODED STEALER**

**Me: Guess what? I'm back!**

**Emmet: and we care why?**

**Me: So rude, Bella should really knock that out of you.**

**Emmet: hey!**

**Harry: P.S sorry if you got confused on the whole Rumnus/ Remous part they are the same person just to let you know and Fate was doing it on accident and/or on purpose we never know with her.**

**Me: Hey! (pouts)**

**Sirius: Fate owns nothing but the story line….Stop it you two!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

**AT THE CULLEN HOUSE**

"Who the hell is Sirius?" Emmet asked sneering a little at the werewolf

"Sirius is my uncle and I haven't seen him since I was five I hardly remember him now," Jacob replied as he put Reneesme down.

"Do they pose a threat Jacob?" Carlille asked.

"What? Who is 'they' all I heard was Sirius's old nickname Padfoot were there others?"

"Yes someone named Moony and they had a kid with them who they both called Cub," Bella informed Jacob who was currently getting bit by Reneesme on the leg for not paying attention to her.

"Hmm I have never heard of them they must have come into the picture after Sirius left Forks," Jacob said picking up Reneesme once more.

"All in all we need to be wary of them," They all turned to the owner of the voice who was standing below the stairs, Jasper.

"Why Jasper?" Esme asked

"One we don't know who 2 out of the 3 people that are coming, two we don't know why they decided to come to Forks and three we don't what their plan is…" Jasper said quietly as he walked over and sat next to Edward on the couch.

"That is true but doesn't explain why the other male and the kid were blurry in Alice's vision?" Bella asked as she sat down on Edward's lap.

"Hmm maybe one is a werewolf or a shifter," Alice suggested which Jacob shot down the idea of a shape shifter down as soon as it left her mouth.

"One of them or both of them aren't a shifter because you saw Sirius perfectly did you not?" Alice nodded and Jacob continued, "Sirius is a shape shifter and if you couldn't see them he would have been blurry as well,"

"The mutt makes sense but isn't it against werewolf code to turn a kid less than 17 into a werewolf unless they were born into it (A/N: I made up this law thought the werewolves needed more)," Rose said.

"Yes even the half-blood werewolves go by this law," Edward answered reading Jacob's mind

"Alice's description means that the kid was younger than that so exactly what is the kid?" Esme asked unsure.

* * *

Once Remous, Sirius, and Harry made it on the rode after an hour or so Harry had fallen asleep much to Remous's relief. Sirius also informed both of them that there would be full blooded werewolves as well as veggie vampires (which had made Harry laugh).

* * *

After a week or so traveling on the rode the little group had made it into forks which they knew would get back to the seer of the vampires. Remous looked back to see Harry once again asleep but didn't have the heart to wake him up since they weren't at the house yet. After another half an hour they stopped at a two story house that looked homey but fancy and expensive at the same time (awww the power of magic). Reaching over the back seat, Remous gently shook Harry awake as Sirius started bringing the bags inside, "Cub time to wake up now we are here," Harry mumbled something intelligent as he opened his emerald green eyes and blinked the sleep away.

"Alright Moony, I'm awake," Harry mumbled as he got out of the car and out into the drive way and followed Remous in as he took the rest of the bags inside, "So when am I going to school?"

"When we get you looking more like a 15 year old (a/n: sorry I forgot what age I used for Harry so let's go with 15)," Sirius said appearing out of nothing but thin air causing not only Remous to jump but Harry as well. Remous glared at Sirius who just shrugged it off and grinned an apology to both of them, as Harry gave him a glare at basically being called small, "Sorry Harry but you know it's true," Harry sighed and gave up.

"It will most likely be a couple of weeks maybe a month or two so don't worry Harry-"Remous was interrupted as the Sirius's phone rang which he answered it.

"Hello this is Sirius Black speaking," Sirius answered as he went into the next room leaving Remous and Harry to chit chat.

* * *

"_I see you still have your old phone number eh? Sirius?" _Billy's voice rang through the phone as Sirius smirked.

"Well hello to you to Billy been awhile hasn't it?" Sirius asked.

"_Yes but you know I wouldn't call unless I wanted to ask something," _Billy continued, _"When were you planning on telling me that you were moving to Forks? I just found out from Jacob who found out from Alice the animal vampire's seer," _Sirius sighed he and Remous were planning on keeping it a secret until they had gotten Harry to almost full health but seems like the vampires saw it before that can happen.

"We were planning on it after we got settled down in the new house,"

"_We? Is there more than just you?"_

"Yes theirs my husband which you came for the wedding if you forgotten and as well as our godchild since his parents aren't capable of caring for him at the moment," Sirius answer.

"_The vampires want to see all three of you since they know Jacob is your nephew," _Billy replied and in the back ground you could hear someone talking, _"Yes Jacob I'm asking him right now…Sorry about that," _

"I will meet them but Remous and our cub wont well not yet anyways I will explain why anyways,"

"_Very well but I'm at the vampires out right now and the head of the coven wants to speak with you," _

"Very well put him on the phone," Sirius said as he suppressed a sigh for he hadn't wanted to talk to a vampire at the moment.

* * *

"_Very well put him on the phone," _The vampires heard as Billy passed the phone to Carlisle.

"Hello this must be Sirius correct?" Carlisle said being polite.

"_Yes and you must be the head of the coven," _Sirius response sounded a little forced to the vampires and it made Rose sneer.

"You must remember Sirius is married to a werewolf not a vampire so he won't trust vampires as easily as he will the two packs here," Billy said softly making sure everyone but Sirius hear what he said.

"Anyways Sirius I would like for you to meet the vampires as well as one of the packs here in Forks," Carlisle said and you could hear Sirius make a noise that sounded like irritation.

"_Very well tell me were to meet all of you but I will come alone my mate and our cub will stay away until I say so they understand and I hope you do to," _This made Rose growl even more since she wanted to meet all three of them but Edward understood Sirius's reasoning's better than anyone since he wouldn't want to put Bella or Nessie in appending danger even if there was a chance of it being just a friendly meeting.

"How about we meet in the open field of La Push the pack there as agreed to it and will allow you to come we can meet first thing in the morning," Carlisle said as Jacob told him it wouldn't be a problem.

"_Very well I will meet you tomorrow around 9," _there was a click telling the vampires that Sirius had hung up.

"That was very rude of him! "Rose screeched as she heard the click.

"Rose if you were mated to a werewolf," Rose snarled at Edward, "And you had a kid as well as a mate would you trust vampires enough to put them in impending danger even if it was a friendly meeting," this made Rose stop and think which almost caused Jake to laugh his ass off.

"Well…I guess not since I know Emmet would do the same for me," Emmet nodded in agreement.

"Very well its settled then I guess when do we meet them?" Alice said cheerfully as she dragged Jasper into the living room.

"We meet them at around 9 in th morning," Esme said as she put Nessie in her lap.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Harry was still sleep as Remous and Sirius walked down stairs and by the front door, "Be careful love even if Jacob will be there I don't trust the vampires that much," Remous said going into Sirius's embrace.

"I don't trust them that much either," Sirius said chuckling as he captured Remous's lips as Remous applied and let Sirius inside as he mapped out all the placed in Remous's mouth as his mate groaned from the feeling. When the need for air they broke apart and went out the front door, "I will be as quick as I can by love," Giving one last peck on the lips to Remous Sirius leaped off the front porch and landed on all fours as a black Irish wolfhound mix (a/n: yes I know it doesn't tell you his breed of dog he transforms into but this is what he looks like when he transforms to me). Remous gave one small wave as Sirius dashed across the clearing and into the trees of the forest.

* * *

"Where is he at I don't sense him?" Jasper asked as Emmet looked at his phone for what seemed like the 20th time.

"You and Edward wouldn't sense him anyways since he has magic wards in his head blocking anyone from getting into his head," Jacob said as he passed a sleeping Nessie to Esme who dashed off back into the forest to watch over her since knew she wouldn't miss much.

"I never heard of a wizard being able to block out a vampire like that before," Carlisle stated as he heard faded footsteps running which caught the attention of both Leah and Seth as their ears perked up which soon got all of the vampire's attention.

"Why does it sound like he is running on all fours?" Emmet asked.

"He's a shape shifter Emmet my guess is he transformed to get here faster," Bella stated as the footsteps or paw steps grew louder.

"Here he comes!" Seth said to Edward which he passed on the message as a black dog broke out of the trees and stopped at the tree line and slowly walked towards the group and stopped when he was 20 meters from them.

"Hello you are Sirius correct," Carlisle said and Sirius opened his mind for Edward only.

"He doesn't trust us even if Jacob is with us," Edward replied.

"Well that's just flat out bullshit," Emmet growled which made Sirius show his fangs.

"**You insolent blood sucker!"**Sirius snarled which made Edward take a step back from the angered Animagus.

"Uh Emmet,"

"Yea Ed?" Emmet asked.

"You just pissed off an Animagus as well as a wizard,"

"Shit…"

* * *

**Me: and that's a wrap!**

**Jasper: When are you going to introduce me to Harry dam it!**

**Harry: When the time is right (sits on Jaspers lap to calm him)**

**Alice: Fate owns nothing remember that!**


	3. note read is important!

**NOTE!**

**Me: since people keep messaging me about my mistakes I have decided (after being harassed by my sister) that I am in need of someone who will over read my chapters of Blooded Stealer.**

**Sirius: We are looking for a person who will be trust worthy and not steal Fate's story line.**

**Me: *sweat drops* yes since it happened to my best friend when she chose to take on her second hand man (women) to overlook her stories. If you are interested private message me saying why you would be good for this side job. **


	4. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

Okay sorry you people who wanted me to write another chapter of Blooded Stealer but I decided that I am re-writing it so I don't get stuck with writers block so often and so the Story blooded Stealer will be up for about a week more before I delete it and start over on it.


	5. AN READ!

The Rewrite is up! I will be leaving the original up for the people who asked me to! Enjoy the rewritten version of Blood Stealer!


End file.
